Irresistible
by Taka-chan
Summary: Usagi's meant to be with Mamoru.. but then why is she so attracted to Seiya? *songfic*


~*Irresistible*~  
--------------------------------------------  
~*a fic dedicated to seiya+usagi*~  
-------------------------------------------  
Early A/N: I just wanted to say that this is a stand alone-type thing... However, the   
best place to put this story is after the plane episode. You know, the one where   
everyone finds out who each other is... It's an alternate way for a few of the   
episodes to go.  
  
This fic also hints at Kakyuu+Seiya, but the end result is Usagi+Seiya having  
the upperhand.  
  
Also, this is my first fic with included Japanese... If something is spelt wrong   
please tell me! Also my japanese is limited...so...  
  
"" is talking  
'' is thinking  
~* *~is song  
----- scene change  
  
Ja ne: See you  
Minna: Everyone  
Itai: Ouch  
Gomen: Sorry  
Odango: Dumpling  
Demo: But  
Moshi Moshi: Hello  
Arigato: Thank you  
Ano: Um...  
Hai: Yes  
Masaka: No Way!  
Matte: wait  
Honto: really  
Nani: what?  
Ohayo: Good Morning!  
-Tachi: (_insert name_ and the others) (like Usagi-tachi means Usagi and the others)  
  
*The song Seiya sings is "Search For Your Love".  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Usagi!" Rei yelled as she snapped her fingers.  
  
A sleepy Usagi Tsukino woke up. "What happened?"  
  
After a moment of silence, Usagi noticed that she was surrounded by Ami, Rei, Makoto,   
and Minako. That's when it hit her. They were at Rei's discussing Senshi business.  
  
"You fell asleep." Rei responded. "That's what."   
  
"I'm sorry." Usagi apologized. "But, I had the best dream!"  
  
"Probably about Mamo-chan?" Makoto asked.  
  
Usagi paused. She had to lie. If her friends found out it would be the end of her.   
"Yeah."   
  
"You really miss him. Don't you, Usagi-chan?" Minako asked brightly.  
  
Usagi nodded her head. 'I can't tell them the dream was about someone else. I'm   
meant to be with Mamo-chan... I don't have time for... for...'  
  
"...Seiya." Ami finished.  
  
"Ami-chan, did u say something?" Usagi asked.  
  
"You didn't hear?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Usagi, pay attention!" Rei scolded. "This is important!"  
  
"I said that it's werid that Sailor Starmaker, Starhealer, and Starfighter are   
Taiki... Yaten... and... Seiya." Ami repeated.  
  
"I know!" Minako agreed. "It's like my love for them is gone!"  
  
The other four seemed to laugh at this, even Usagi.  
  
"I have to go." Usagi interrupted.  
  
"What's the rush?" Ami asked.  
  
"Nothing much." Usagi replied. "It's just that I promised to babysit Chibi-chibi."  
  
"Ja ne, Usagi." Rei replied.  
  
"Goodbye." The other three echoed.  
  
"Ja ne, minna." Usagi waved as she walked out the door.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
It was still afternoon and the sun was hot.  
  
"It's so hot." Usagi commented as she walked towards an ice cream shop. "Momma is   
waiting, but it's so too hot to go without any ice cream!" Usagi began to daydream   
as she wandered towards the ice cream shop. She was thinking about how good that ice   
cream would taste.  
  
...That's when she ran into someone.  
  
"Itai!" Usagi yelled as she fell to the floor. Usagi got up and shoved the dirt off   
her clothes. "Gomen..." She turned to the person and was surprised. She knew... him.  
  
"Odango, you should watch where your going." Seiya said. His voice wasn't mean or   
teasing. It was sort of sad...   
  
~*You know, I don't know what it is,  
but something about you is so irresistible~*  
  
"What's wrong?" Usagi asked. 'Why did my heart just start to beat a little faster?'  
  
"It's nothing. Taiki, Yaten and I are just in a little argument."  
  
"Over last night?"  
  
Seiya nodded. "They want me to stay away from you."  
  
"Demo, aren't we all Sailor Senshi?"  
  
"I don't know. I'd like to think that, but Taiki and Yaten are so barried in our   
mission. We can't do this alone!"  
  
"What's your mission?"  
  
Seiya hesitated, "I better go. Ja ne, Odango."  
  
"Goodbye, Seiya." Usagi sighed as she continued walking. 'There goes my ice cream   
time. Momma is probably wondering where I am...' Usagi thought as she began to run   
home.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Chibi chibi." Chibi-chibi greeted as she opened the door.  
  
"Usagi. Your late." Ikuko scolded.  
  
"Momma, I'm sorry." Usagi apologized. "I ran into someone I knew on the way home..."   
Usagi paused. 'Someone important to me.'  
  
"I guess I can forgive you." Ikuko finished as she grabbed her keys. "Shingo! Kenji!   
Hurry or we're gonna be late!"  
  
"Goodbye, Minna." Usagi said to the three.  
  
"Goodbye... Chibi chibi!" Chibi-chibi laughed.  
  
The three were out the door.  
  
"So, what would you like to do?" Usagi asked Chibi-chibi.  
  
"...like to do?" Chibi-chibi repeated.  
  
Usagi laughed as she turned on the TV. She put it on Chibi-chibi's favorite cartoon   
and walked into another room to use the phone. Chibi-chibi was mostly a good kid and   
didn't need much watching... However, she did have those days when she would try to   
sneak out of the house... 'I better make this call quick.' Usagi thought.  
  
She began to dial Rei's number. 'I can only hope that Rei-chan isn't in a grouchy   
mood today. I need to talk about Seiya to someone...'  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Moshi Moshi. Hino residence." Rei answered.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Rei-chan, it's Usagi."  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Usagi? What is it?" Rei asked.  
  
------------------------  
  
"It's about Mamo-chan... and... Seiya."  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Seiya? Usagi, you know that you have to marry Mamoru-san... Or else, Chibi-usa won't   
be born!"  
  
---------------------  
  
"It's just that... Mamo-chan hasn't written to me... at all... since he left." Usagi   
stated as she felt tears fall. "And Seiya... he is like Mamo-chan in so many ways.   
Rei-chan, I think that I may have a crush or something on... Seiya."  
  
---------------------  
  
"Usagi! Didn't the events from last night tell you anything? Seiya is a girl!"  
  
--------------------  
  
"We don't know that for sure! His true from could be male... We don't know anything   
about them!"  
  
------------------  
  
"...Your right..." Rei paused. "Demo, he's not right for you."  
  
-----------------  
  
"What do you mean?" Usagi asked.   
  
~*Don't you try and tell me that he's not my type  
To hide what I feel inside   
When he makes me weak with desire*~  
  
--------------------  
  
"When Mamoru-san comes back, what will you do? Seiya isn't even royalty. Mamoru-san   
is."  
  
-------------------  
  
"Rei-chan, that's shallow! I care about more than that..."  
  
------------------  
  
"I know... Demo, I want the best for my princess... That's all. We were sent to  
watch over you."  
  
-----------------  
  
"Thank you, Rei-chan."  
  
-----------------  
  
"I just hope that you pick the right guy that's all..." Rei began. "Demo, I'm   
leaning towards Mamoru-san."  
  
------------------  
  
Usagi laughed, "Well, I have to go. Chibi-chibi is probably wondering where I am...   
I also got to go feed Luna."  
  
------------------  
  
"Well, ja ne Usagi."  
  
-----------------  
  
"Bye Rei-chan."  
  
:click:  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Luna!" Usagi called as she poured some catfood into Luna's kitty bowl.   
  
Luna yawned as she entered the kitchen. "I was napping... What is it?"  
  
"Oh. Gomen, I thought you would be hungry."  
  
"I am, just a little. Thank you, Usagi-chan."  
  
Usagi nodded as she went to go check on Chibi-chibi.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi was sitting down on the couch with Chibi-chibi when Luna entered the family   
room.   
  
"Usagi-chan," Luna began.  
  
"Hai." Usagi responded without taking her eyes off the TV.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Luna asked.  
  
Usagi remained silent.  
  
"Because you seem a little more out of it than usual... You actually remembered to   
feed me!"  
  
"Oh... That..." Usagi replied.  
  
"You didn't even catch that last part..." Luna added.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That last part was an insult. You usually get back at me about how I eat too much   
or something... Is this about Mamoru-san?"  
  
Usagi nodded. "A little."  
  
"Is this about Seiya?"  
  
Usagi nodded again. "How do you know?"  
  
"Usagi-chan, you two seem like you have good, healthy, friendship. Is there more?"  
  
"I don't know... I don't know... Ano, Luna, I'm confused. I love Mamo-chan, but I  
also like Seiya. I'm honestly like both... I don't know anymore... Seiya is so much   
like Mamo-chan, maybe I'm just looking for a subsitute."  
  
Luna sighed, "I just want you to be careful around Seiya. The Starlights are a unique   
trio and we don't know much about them. Just stay on your gaurd."  
  
"Luna!" Usagi stood up. "He's not like that!"  
  
"Shh!" Luna whispered as she pointed Chibi-chibi. Chibi-chibi was fast asleep on the   
floor, in front of the TV. "You'll wake her."  
  
"Gomen." Usagi apologized.   
  
"I know that you're probably right." Luna yawned. "I'm going to bed. See you in the   
morning." Luna walked off towards Usagi's bedroom. "Also, Usagi-chan, I want you to   
follow your heart. Mamoru-san or Seiya... Just pick who you like best."  
  
"Arigato." Usagi smiled. "Goodnight, Luna."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
'Should I tell the others about this problem?' Usagi paused before entering homeroom.   
'No,' she answered for herself. 'Luna and Rei-chan have already given me plenty of   
advice. Minako-chan would go overboard, Ami-chan would overanalyze, Mako-chan might   
understand... Still, there's still-'  
  
Usagi's thought were interrupted when someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Odango-atama." Seiya began. "I need to get into the classroom."  
  
~*I know that I'm supposed to make him wait  
Let him think I like the chase   
But I cant stop fanning the fire*~  
  
Usagi then realized that she had been walking back and forth in front of the   
classroom.  
  
"Gomen." Usagi apologized.  
  
"Odango," Seiya continued. "Before you walk to the next class, would you wait for me?  
I want to tell you something."  
  
Usagi nodded. "Hai."  
  
~*I know I meant to say no*~  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Odango," Homeroom had ended. Seiya and Usagi were walking together to the next   
class (they had the same next class), when Seiya began. "Sailormoon, I don't know   
how to thank you... Even if my brothers don't want to admit it, we could have never   
gotten this far without you."  
  
"I still can't believe that you, Taiki-san, and Yaten-kun, are the Sailorstarlights."  
Usagi replied.  
  
"It's hard to believe the same with you and your friends." Seiya laughed. "I just   
wanted to say arigato."   
  
~*But he's irresistible   
Up close and personal*~  
  
"Your welcome, Seiya. You three were also helpful." Usagi smiled as the two entered   
their classroom.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, the workers at Ginga TV were very busy.  
  
"What's this?" Suzu Nyanko scowled as she pushed all the items of the top of the   
unorganized desk. "Reiko Aya..." Suzu laughed as she knocked the name plate off the   
desk. "What a joke!"  
  
"Don't be so cruel!" An angry Akane Karasuma growled as she picked up a picture frame.   
Reiko was laughing as Akane gave her a scolding look. "Don't you have any respect?"   
Akane continued to pick up the fallen items and put them on her own desk.  
  
"It's all garbage to me." Suzu snickered. "It needs to be thrown out."  
  
"Reiko's diary..." Akane said to herself as she began to flip through the pages. She   
was just beggining to read when the phone rang.   
  
"Karasuma-san," Suzu began. "That was the boss."  
  
Akane nodded as she locked the diary into on of her own desk drawers. "Let's go."   
  
Nezu pushed a button and a closed area was opened. The two continued to walk and they   
soon entered a chamber. Soon Akane and Suzu were Sailor Lead Crow and Sailor Tin   
Nyanko.  
  
"Galaxia-sama," The both bowed in their queen's presence.  
  
Galaxia's face was unwelcoming. "We've been on this planet for long enough! All I've   
seen so far is failure! Miserable, unforgivable failure!"   
  
"Galaxia-sama," Lead Crow stepped up. "I have a plan."   
  
Galaxia's face now showed confused eyes. "You do?"  
  
Lead Crow smiled. "I do."  
  
Tin Nyanko felt jealousy hit her.  
  
"I will not tolerate anymore failure." Galaxia implyed.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Usagi yawned after getting out of third period. "What a boring class!"   
  
Seiya laughed. "Odango, your funny."  
  
"How so?"  
  
~*Now inescapable   
I can hardly breath*~  
  
"Odango, did you hear something?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think I heard someone scream!"  
  
"Could it be Galaxia?" Usagi asked.  
  
Seiya nodded. "I think someone at our school has been turned into a phage!"  
  
Usagi's communicator began to beep. "Ami-chan?" Usagi asked as she answered.  
  
"Usagi-chan, there's a phage attacking by the lunchroom! Hurry!" Ami responded   
before the message faded out.  
  
"Moon Eternal, Make-up!"  
  
"Fighter Star Power, Make-up!"  
  
*~More than just physical   
Deeper than spritual*~  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Sailormoon!" The Inner Senshi called as Sailormoon and Sailorstarfighter arrived on   
the scene.  
  
"Fighter!" Sailorstarhealer and Starmaker called.  
  
"Agent of love and justice, pretty soldier Sailormoon! In the name of the Moon, I   
will punish you!"  
  
"Sailorstarfighter, Stage on!"  
  
"Sailor Student!" The phage called as it began to throw pencils and other school   
supplies at the senshi.  
  
"Star Serious Laser!" Starfighter called as she weakened the monster. "Now,   
Sailormoon!"  
  
~*His ways are powerful  
And irresistible to me*~  
  
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Sailormoon yelled as she turned the phage back   
into a student.  
  
~*(yeah yeah, I can hardly breathe)*~  
  
Suddenly a figure in red appeared. It was Sailor Lead Crow.  
  
"Stupid senshi!" Lead Crow laughed. "I've got you right where I want you!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sailorvenus yelled.  
  
"What do you want this time?!" Sailorjupiter demanded.  
  
"Nothing from you... What I want is..." Lead Crow laughed. "Sailormoon... Or should   
I say, Usagi Tsukino?"  
  
"How do you who I am?!" Sailormoon yelled.  
  
"I have my ways." Lead Crow smiled as she as she pulled a capsule from her bracelets.   
"If this capsule breaks, the entire Juuban High School will be sucked into a black   
hole. Now, you senshi don't want that, do you? Usagi Tsukino, what I want is your   
starseed!"  
  
"Don't do it, Sailormoon!" Sailormars called.  
  
"It's not worth it!" Sailormercury pleaded.  
  
"Odango..." Starfighter trailed off.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Chibi-chibi-chan," Ikuko laughed as she carried some shopping bags home. "I can't   
believe how wonderful you've behaved while I shopped."  
  
Chibi-chibi smiled as she carried the red incense burner. "...I shopped."  
  
Ikuko paused for a moment. "You've been carrying that incense burner for a few days...   
Did Usagi give it to you?"  
  
"...to you?" Chibi-chibi smiled.   
  
"There's Usagi-chan's school." Ikuko pointed as they passed it. "She better be doing   
a good job."  
  
Chibi-chibi stopped for a moment before running into the school.   
  
"Chibi-chibi!" Ikuko called as she began to run after her daughter.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Sailormoon nodded. "I don't want anyone innocent to get hurt. I'll do it."  
  
"You idiot!" Starmaker yelled. "Don't you know what they will do with your starseed?"  
  
Sailor Lead Crow smiled as she pushed her bracelets forward as Sailormoon's starseed   
came out. Sailormoon then transformed back into Usagi and fainted.   
  
"Meow..." A blast came from behind and hit Lead Crow in the back. Lead Crow then   
dropped the capsule. The black hole started to get larger and larger.  
  
"Tin Nyanko!" Lead Crow yelled as the black hole pulled her in. "Aluminum Siren,   
I'm sorry..."  
  
Usagi, who was next to the black hole, was also sucked in.  
  
"Damn!" Tin Nyanko yelled. "Now the perfect starseed is also gone!" Tin Nyanko   
teleported away.  
  
"Masaka!" Mercury yelled.  
  
"Usagi's gone!" Venus screamed.  
  
"Damn!" Jupiter cursed.  
  
"Chibichibi!" Chibi-chibi yelled as she followed Usagi into the hole.  
  
"Chibi-chibi-chan, matte!" Ikuko called as she finally caught up with her daughter.   
She knelt down and began to cry... "Chibi-chibi-chan."  
  
Sailormars walked up to Ikuko. "Don't worry, we'll get Chibi-chibi and Usagi back   
safely... I promise."  
  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Starhealer yelled, but it was no use against the black   
hole.  
  
"Star Gentle Uterus!" Starmaker tried. "Nothing will go against the black hole!"  
  
Before long, a powerful light shot out from the black hole. Usagi and Chibi-chibi   
were floating in the air. Someone was carrying them. A beautiful lady with long red   
hair.  
  
"Kakyuu Princess!" Starmaker called.  
  
"Princess!" Starfighter yelled.  
  
The princess gently placed Usagi into Jupiter's arms and handed Chibi-chibi back to   
Ikuko.  
  
"Thank you, Sailor Senshi." Ikuko smiled. "You saved Chibi-chibi and Usagi... I   
don't know how to thank you..."  
  
"You've done more than enough." Jupiter smiled. "I'll make sure that Usagi gets to  
class on time."  
  
Ikuko looked a little puzzled, "Arigato." With that, Ikuko turned and walked away.  
  
"Usagi-chan," Jupiter called. "Wake up."  
  
Mars took a deep breath, "USAGI! WAKE UP!"  
  
Everyone laughed as Usagi opened up her sleepy eyes. "Rei-chan has a big mouth..."  
  
Jupiter put Usagi down. Usagi blinked when she caught sight of the Princess. "Who..."  
  
"I am the Kakyuu Princess... The Starlights have been searching for me... Thank you,   
Sailormoon for helping them up to this point."  
  
The three starlights ran to their princess and bowed before her. Tears ran down their  
faces... Tears of joy.  
  
"We've searched so long..." Starmaker began.  
  
"Princess..." Sailorfighter bowed in awe. "You don't know the pain..."  
  
The gentle princess kneeled down in front of Fighter and took her hands. "I've missed  
you as well. However, I now have a mission for you."  
  
"A mission?" Fighter asked.  
  
The princess nodded as she let go of Starfighter's hands and stood up. "We must  
find the Light of Hope..."  
  
"The Light of Hope?" Usagi blinked.  
  
The princess began to tell the story of the Sailor Wars. The story of how Galaxia  
came to be... When she finished, she turned to Usagi once more. "Sailormoon, I've  
been watching you through that burner... We need your help more than anything.  
Please help us find the light of hope..."  
  
"That's selfish." Sailoruranus yelled as she arrived on the scene with Sailorneptune.  
  
"We felt a big source of energy, so we came to see what was going on." Neptune added.  
  
"Can't you deal with your problems on your own?" Uranus yelled. "Don't involve  
her in your dirty work!"  
  
"Uranus!" Usagi called back. "I want to help them! We're all Sailor Senshi!"  
  
Uranus shook her head, "You don't understand... My kitten, this is dangerous."  
  
"Let's go home." Starhealer scolded. "We shouldn't listen to them.  
  
"Demo, don't we still have school?" Mercury asked.  
  
"Our mission is more important than school. If they ask where we went, tell them we   
have a photoshoot and had to leave early." Starmaker replied.  
  
Starhealer, Starmaker, and the Princess began to walk away.  
  
"Odango..." Starfighter began. "I was afraid I was going to lose you."  
  
"Seiya, I'm fine." Usagi smiled. "Thank you for trying to help though."  
  
"Fighter." The Princess called as she turned around. Maybe it was just Usagi, but   
Usagi thought there was a little pain in the Princess' eyes. Her voice wasn't   
commanding, just soothing.  
  
"I'll catch up to you." Starfighter replied as she transformed back into Seiya.   
  
~*Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right  
That I should really say goodnight  
But I cant stop myself from falling*~  
  
"Seiya..."  
  
"Odango, I hope that I can see you again." Seiya commented as he leaned in to give   
her a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Ja ne, Seiya."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well," Ami sighed as the four began the walk to Rei's temple. "It has been an   
exciting day."   
  
"I know!" Minako agreed. "I still can't believe what happened with the Kakyuu   
Princess showing up!"  
  
"It's amazing, isn't it?" Makoto smiled.  
  
"Yeah..." Usagi barely replied.  
  
"Are you okay?" Makoto asked.  
  
Usagi nodded, "Demo, didn't you think that the Princess was a little sad?"  
  
"How so?" Ami asked.  
  
"She looked upset when Seiya said that he would be with them shortly." Usagi laughed.   
"Maybe it's just me."  
  
"Or maybe..." Minako began. "She's jealous of someone..."  
  
"Who would she be jealous of?" Usagi asked. "She's pretty, a princess, and has her   
own team of senshi."  
  
"Usagi-chan," Ami laughed. "So do you."  
  
"I don't know..." Makoto added. "Maybe she's jealous of someone with long blonde   
hair who-"  
  
Usagi cut Makoto off, "Minako?! Now why would the Kakyuu Princess be jealous of   
Minako?"  
  
"Er," Minako sweatdropped. "I'm not sure if I should take that as an insult or not,   
but... We're talking about you, Usagi-chan."  
  
"Yeah." Makoto laughed. "You cut me off. Someone with long blonde hair who puts them   
up in two pigtails. Someone who has stolen Seiya's heart from her."  
  
"Honto?" Usagi asked in complete confusion. "Why would Seiya.. Why would he... feel   
that way towards me?"  
  
"It's obvious, Usagi-chan." Minako pointed out. "The boy is in love... with you."  
  
Makoto sighed. "It seems that way."  
  
"Demo..." Usagi began. "What do I say to him?"  
  
~*Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same  
That I don't want to play no game*~  
  
"Just continue doing what you're doing..." Ami smiled. "Don't worry, Usagi-chan...   
It'll all come together."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"We'll be back soon." Taiki assured as he grabbed the keys. "Yaten and I are just   
going out to get some groceries."  
  
"Nani?" Seiya asked. "Yaten should stay. I want to go with you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yaten asked. "We're giving you and the Princess to get   
'reacquainted'. We'll be back in an hour." With that, Taiki and Yaten slammed the   
door.  
  
"Fighter..." The Princess began from the sofa.  
  
"Hai." Seiya responded as he sat next to her. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"I've waited so long to see you again."   
  
"I have the same feelings..."  
  
~*Cause when I feel his arms wrapped around me*~  
  
"But..." Both of them began.  
  
"Fighter, you may go first." The Princess responded.   
  
Seiya nodded, "You see... Kakyuu-hime..." Seiya began as he turned red. "There's this  
girl here... I don't want to betray you or anything, but..."  
  
"You like her?" The Princess asked.  
  
Seiya nodded, "I do."  
  
"Sailormoon right? You love the Moon Princess?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I had a hunch." The Princess laughed. "Seiya, I'm happy as long as your happy."  
  
"Your serious?"  
  
"Hai. I want my prince to love me as much as I love him. Seiya, I'm happy for you."  
  
~*I know meant to say no (I meant to say no...)*~  
  
"Arigato. Demo, are you sure?"  
  
"Well, there is one thing you could do to make me happy..."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Would you sing that song you're always singing?" The Princess asked. "I'd love to   
hear it from you."  
  
Seiya smiled as he began;  
  
"To oiyo sora kakenuketeku    
nagareboshi ni nega uyoima    
aitai to sasayaku...."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"USAGI!" Rei yelled outside of the Tsukino home. "HURRY!"  
  
"Rei-chan," Minako began. "Wouldn't it be better if we rang the doorbell?"  
  
Rei shook her head. "Mako-chan and Ami-chan are waiting for you guys at Juuban High...  
Usagi can hear me."  
  
A few seconds later, Usagi ran out the door. "REI-CHAN! What IS it with you SCREAMING   
so loud?!"  
  
"I was trying to wake you, that's all." Rei replied. "If you weren't so IRRESPONSIBLE   
you would've been out here already."  
  
"Well, I don't NEED you to walk me to school. I'm fine on MY OWN!"  
  
"Quiet down." Minako sweatdropped. "We're walking you to school because the enemy is   
looking for you!"  
  
"That's right!" Rei yelled. "They may disguise themselfs as anything!"  
  
"Like a blind man walking his dog, or an old lady taking out the trash!" Minako   
yelled as she pointed to random people in the street. "Or even a repairman on a  
telephone pole!"  
  
"I don't think you need to go that far." Rei sweatdropped. "We better get going."   
Rei laughed as she pulled Usagi along.  
  
"They're good." Tin Nyanko sighed as she slid down the pole.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Usagi-chan, we're going to take extra good care of you today. We're gonna..." Minako's   
voice seem to fade away in Usagi's mind. They were approaching the door as Usagi   
caught sight of Seiya.   
  
~*But he's irresistible (Irresistible)  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe ( I can hardly breathe)*~  
  
"Ohayo, Seiya." Usagi waved as she stopped in front of him.   
  
"Odango," Seiya began. "There's so much I want to tell you... I don't know where to   
begin..."  
  
~*More than just physical   
Deeper than spritual (oh oh yeah)*~  
  
"Seiya..." Usagi blushed.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Minako yelled as she grabbed Usagi's arm. "There's no time for this   
today!"  
  
~*His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me*~  
  
"Odango..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Minako-chan!" Usagi yelled. "What's the rush?"  
  
"Usagi-chan," Ami began. "We're glad that you've made it."  
  
"What's all this?" Usagi asked as she looked at everything on her desk.  
  
"A charm from Rei's temple, some goodluck charms too... Also, a gas mask, etc.   
Protection." Makoto explained.  
  
"Oh..." Usagi smiled as she picked up a whistle. "And this?"  
  
"Matte!" Ami yelled, but she was too late. Usagi had already blown the whistle.  
  
Juuban High shook as Rei ran up it's stairs. "WHAT IS IT?" Rei yelled as she tried  
to catch her breath.  
  
The girls all had huge sweatdrops.   
  
"Er," Usagi began. "Just testing?"  
  
"It's NOT a toy, Usagi!" Rei yelled as she ran back to her own school.   
  
"Gomen." Usagi sighed after Rei had already left.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Odango, wait up!" Seiya called as the passing period began. "I'll walk you to second  
period."  
  
Usagi nodded, "Sounds good." Usagi then looked at Seiya's clothing. It was his  
red suit... "Demo, why aren't you in your school clothes. I meant to ask you that  
earlier..."  
  
"We're going to a Three Lights gig after school. We're announcing the date of   
our final concert. Odango, my brothers and I, with our Princess, we're leaving Earth."  
Seiya said with a certain sadness.   
  
"Nani?" Usagi asked with shock. "You guys can't leave! We need you here!"  
  
"We're going to try to rebuild out lost planet."   
  
"Demo, Seiya... We need you four here to help us defeat Galaxia! What about the   
Light of Hope?"  
  
"We can't help you. What kind of Senshi run away when their planet is need?" Seiya   
asked. "We're not Senshi. We're just trying to get by. Our Princess, she said, that   
you could handle it... She believes in you... Just like I do."  
  
"Seiya..."  
  
~*Can't you see whenever he's close to me  
I really find it hard to breathe*~  
  
"I can say one thing..." Seiya laughed as he sat down in his assigned seat. "I'm  
really going to miss your shine. I'm going to miss you, Odango-atama."  
  
Usagi nodded, "I'm going to miss you too..."  
  
~*He's so irresistible*~  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"It's already lunch..." Usagi laughed. "When will you guys give this thing a rest?"  
  
"Never!" Minako yelled. "The enemy could even be a student!" Minako yelled as   
she pointed to an unexpecting student who walked away rather fast...  
  
"I guess your right..." Usagi sighed. "You guys are never gonna guess what Seiya  
told me today..."  
  
"What?" Makoto asked.  
  
"The Three Lights and their Princess are moving back to their lost planet. They want  
to rebuild it..." Usagi replied.  
  
"SEIYA-TACHI IS LEAVING?!" Minako screamed. "I CAN'T, no, I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!"  
Minako had a certain fire in her eyes.  
  
*~Baby you know its more than just spritual  
His kisses are powerful*~  
  
"Taiki-san and Yaten-san are leaving as well?" Ami asked with a puzzled look.  
  
Usagi nodded. "He didn't tell when, but it's soon."  
  
Minako frowned. "There goes my one chance at happiness..."  
  
"Minako-chan, wasn't it you who once said that you're love for them was gone?" Makoto  
asked with a smile.  
  
"I never said that!" Minako screamed. "You were probably thinking of someone else!"  
  
"Sure..." Makoto, Ami, and Usagi continued to laugh throughout the lunch period.  
Things were going well... for now.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"So..." Minako began as the four students of Juuban High walked to their  
after-lunch classes. "I think we should do something really fun after school!"  
  
"We're already meeting Rei-chan at the Crown Cafe." Ami reminded them.  
  
"Oh..." Usagi sighed. She seemed a little more out of it today.  
  
"Why don't we skip school tomorrow and have a sleepover tonight?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Sounds good, what do you say, Usagi-chan?" Minako asked.  
  
Usagi stopped walking. "Do I really look so irresponcible?"  
  
"No, Usagi-chan..." Ami began.  
  
Usagi continued, "I can make it on my own."  
  
"Are you still upset because Mamoru-san isn't around?" Minako asked.  
  
"Mamo-chan..." Usagi's eyes went blank. "Mamo-chan..." Usagi felt the tears beginning  
to pour... She couldn't let her friends see this. She began to run... to the rooftop,  
where she could be be alone.  
  
"Minako-chan..." Makoto sighed.  
  
"I didn't know how she'd react... Gomen ne." Minako apologized.  
  
"We better go tell Rei-chan... Usagi-chan doesn't seem like she wants to be bothered."  
Ami sighed.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Rei was sitting at a booth at the Crown Cafe and reading some manga when suddenly  
the others rushed in.  
  
"Rei-chan!" Makoto yelled.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rei asked. "Where's Usagi?"  
  
"We lost her at the school!" Ami yelled.  
  
"I mentioned Mamoru-san and then she ran off somewhere..." Minako added.  
  
"We have to find her!" Rei yelled as she shut her manga magazine shut.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
'It's nice up here,' Usagi smiled while watching everyone from the roof of  
Juuban High. 'I'm alone and now I have time to think.'  
  
"Sailormoon..." A voice behind her began.  
  
"Nani?" Usagi asked as she turned to see a girl about her own age.  
  
"Meow!" The girl yelled as she threw off her school uniform to show the outfit  
of... Sailor Tin Nyanko!  
  
"No way!" Usagi yelled. "This time I'm gonna prove to everyone that I can fight  
on my own! Moon Eternal Make-up!"  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Seiya smiled to himself as he put the last of his papers into his bookbag.   
"I'm gonna miss this place... As much as I love Odango-atama, I have to  
follow the orders of my one and only Kakyuu Princess..."  
  
~*He's so Irresistible (yeah yeah*~  
  
The door suddenly opened and caught Seiya's attention. Rei Hino was standing  
in the doorway. She seemed to be in panic. "Seiya-kun! Have you seen Usagi?"  
  
Seiya shook his head, "What's wrong?"  
  
"We can't find her!" Rei yelled in stress.  
  
Seiya ran over to her and she lead him to the other three girls.   
  
"Where haven't you checked?" Seiya asked, suddenly taking control.  
  
"The gym and the rooftop." Ami replied.  
  
"I'll check the roof and you four go check out the gym!" Seiya yelled  
as he turned to run.  
  
~*Up close and personal (oh yeah)  
Now inescapable*~  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Pretty Soldier, Sailormoon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" Sailormoon  
yelled as she gave her famous speech. "I will prove to myself that I don't need  
any help! I can fight on my own!"  
  
"You wish." Nyanko laughed. "Your nothing. Now give me your Starseed!" Tin Nyanko  
started sending beams of energy from her bracelets. Tin Nyanko wasn't leaving  
without a pure starseed.  
  
Sailormoon did her best to dodge the attacks, by jumping and ducking. "I'm  
gonna... beat... you!" She yelled in between breaths.  
  
  
Suddenly a red rose fell from the sky and hit the ground...  
  
~*I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breath*~  
  
Sailormoon paused for a moment, "T-Tuxedo Kamen-sama?"  
  
~*More than just physical (oh yeah)  
Deeper than spiritual*~  
  
"Leave that girl alone!" Seiya yelled from above.  
  
"Oh... Seiya..." Sailormoon said in shock. "I was almost certain... Mamo-chan..."  
  
"Fighter Star Power, Make-up!" Seiya yelled as he began his transformation.  
  
~*His ways are powerful   
Irresistible to me*~  
  
"Seiya... and... Mamo-chan..." Sailormoon said to herself in shock. "The same..."  
  
~*He's Irresistible (yeah yeah)  
Up close and personal (irresistible to me*~  
  
"Star Serious Laser!" Starfighter yelled as he stopped some of Tin Nyanko's   
attacks. "Sailormoon! Watch out!"  
  
~*I can hardly breathe*~  
  
Sailormoon took a deep breath and began her attack, "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy  
Kiss!"   
  
"Beauti..." Tin Nyanko yelled before pulling away. She walked back into the   
telephone booth that the animamates often used to get away.  
  
"Seiya..." Sailormoon began as she fell to her knees. She just kept her eyes  
on the rose. She turned back into Usagi. She kept looking at the rose,  
then Fighter, the rose, then Fighter...  
  
"Odango..." Fighter frowned she joined her. She turned back into Seiya.   
  
~*More than just physical   
Deeper than spritual*~  
  
The rain began to slowly pour. "I don't know what it was... Seiya, when I  
saw that rose... Mamo-chan, I miss him so much... I keep telling myself that  
I can survive by myself... survive on my own. But, I can't! Can't you see?  
Seiya, I'm alone!"  
  
"Your not alone..." Seiya replied as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Your  
not alone..."  
  
"I don't understand." Usagi responded as tears formed.  
  
~*His ways are powerful*~  
  
"You have your friends... You have four wonderful friends who would risk  
their lives to protect you. You have your family... You have... me." Seiya   
replied. "Odango-atama... Am I not good enough? Am I not good enough?"  
  
Usagi's eyes stared right into Seiya...   
  
"Am I not good enough? Am I not good enough?"  
  
Right now, Usagi needed him more than anything... Mamo-chan could be _dead_  
for all she knew... That's when she leaned in...  
  
...And kissed Seiya...  
  
~*Irresistible to me....*~  
  
~*The End*~  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: WOW! That is the only songfic I've ever written that took me over a month  
to complete! I really hope it's good, because I spent A LOT of time on it!  
  
Send me e-mail at SupergirlTachikawa@hotmail.com  
  
i know i used the last scene in "getting to know you", but i really liked it so i   
put it in this one too!  
  
Comments are recommended.  
Praise even more.  
I'll take constructive critisim...  
Demo, I will NOT take flames!  
  
P.S. I'm thinking of writing a sequel... 


End file.
